The present invention relates to prosthetic devices and technology for connecting prosthetic and other devices onto body parts.
In the field of prosthetics, various means are used to connect an artificial limb to a residual limb of a patient, such as an amputee. One such means is to provide an artificial limb having a socket into which the patient's residual limb is inserted and to create a vacuum in the socket to maintain the artificial limb on the residual limb.
A known device uses a manual vacuum pump to create the vacuum used to maintain an artificial limb on a residual leg. In this known device, ambulation causes the manual vacuum pump to actuate under the influence of the patient's body weight and create the vacuum in the socket. Unfortunately, the device is bulky, heavy, and difficult to apply to patients who are lightweight or slight of build. Also, when the patient is sitting, the pump does not function; thus resulting in a loss of vacuum.
Another known device uses an electronic vacuum pump that is operated by batteries to create a vacuum for the connection of an artificial limb to a residual leg. This device, however, is very large, noisy, difficult to adjust with accuracy, and expensive.
These and other known devices have additional drawbacks. For example, they are not well suited to address individual needs of patients or to address changes in a patient's environment. They also are not capable of recognizing and addressing certain situations and/or problems.